Dein letztes Abenteuer
by RedViolett
Summary: Einen Menschen zu lieben, heißt mit ihm alt zu werden. Doch was tut man, wenn man selbst ein ungewisses Leben vor sich hat, das mehr denn je so ewiger Jugend gleicht? Wie geht man mit jenem einen Schicksal um, das man selbst kaum anzuzweifeln mag und einem dennoch nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als es bitterlich zu akzeptieren? Ein One-Shot über das größtmöglichste Gefühl des Lebens


_**Dein letztes Abenteuer**_

_`Die höchste Form des Glücks ist ein Leben mit einem gewissen Grad an Verrücktheit.´_

Wahrlich, diesen einen Satz hörte ich oft in meinen Gedanken widerhallen, dachte ich an sie zurück.

Dachte ich an jene kleinen Momente, die mir dieser uneinschätzbare Mensch mehr denn je versüßt hatte und mich dennoch manchmal kopfschüttelnd zurück ließ.

Sie, die schon immer die mir unmöglichsten Ideen einen glorreichen Verstand nannte, besaß bei weitem die meiste Größe. Besaß gar das, was man schon eher einen liebevollen Geist nannte und gar eine Person in Herzen schloss, die man nie wieder missen wollte.

Ja...

Ihre Art zu Leben hatte die meine nur bereichert und nun konnte ich meiner Gefährtin nicht ein Mal mehr etwas von dieser ganzen Güte zurückgeben.

Von all diesem Glück, das sie mir zu Teil hatte werden lassen. Gar all dieses Wundervolle, dass ich ihr all die Jahre nie so sonderlich gut zeigen konnte und langsam hauchte ich ihr einen Kuss auf eingefallene Wangen.

Sie lag im Bett, so wie jeden Morgen, jeden neuen Tag und ewig würde es das gleiche sein.

Zu schwach um sich zu wehren, gar einen Finger zu rühren und dennoch zauberte sich ein kleines und so ehrliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie mich erblickte.

Das Blau ihrer Augen so wunderschön zu leuchten schienen und dennoch schien es in hohem Alter langsam zu verschwinden. Gar wie tausend Nebelufer und dennoch würde ich es niemals wieder vergessen können.

Auch das Blau ihrer Haare war verschwunden.

Lag nun matt, gar spröde in silbrig grauen Strähnen über dem Kopfkissen verteilt und abermals beugte ich mich über sie, um ihr einen zweiten Kuss zu schenken.

Diesmal auf die Stirn und abermals hörte ich ihr sanftes Lachen, das mehr denn je so brüchig klang. Aber dennoch in meinen Ohren, das Wunderschönste auf der Welt bleiben würde.

„Vegeta...", hauchten ihre spröden Lippen und abermals schenkte ich ihr ein schwaches Nicken. Ihr somit einen guten Morgen wünschend und setzte mich dann langsam an die Bettkante.

Wie sie mehr denn je mit den Jahren so endlos schwach geworden war, tat mir immer noch in der Seele weh und dennoch hatte ich es schweigsam hingenommen.

Geduldig hingenommen und ihr damit mehr Stärke zu Teil werden lassend, als ich selbst jemals wirklich konnte.

Denn zu sehen wie sie vor mir gehen würde, war einfach nicht zu verkraften. Mir war klar gewesen, gar schon immer und von Anfang an, dass sie das tun würde.

Das ich bleiben würde, während sie schon längst diesen einen Weg vor mir gehen sollte, welcher uns allen gegeben war. Der eine früher, der andere später.

Mancher schneller als ihm lieb war und sich dabei immer und immer wieder so endlose Fragen stellend, wieso er nicht weiter auf Erden verweilen durfte.

Ob... sich Bulma in diesem Moment ebenso jene eine Frage stellte?

Es gar bereute, dass sie nun nicht mehr genug Zeit mit mir hatte, jetzt da ich dieses Leben mehr denn je zu akzeptieren lernte?!

Schweigsam sah ich in ihre schwachen Augen.

Matte Opale, die mich einst mit so viel innerem Feuer angesehen hatten, schienen nun nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Ein vager Gedanke in Vergessenem und dennoch würde ich dies niemals tun können.

Denn dazu hatte sie mir zu viel gegeben.

Mein unbedeutendes Leben erst durch ihre Anwesenheit so endlos lebenswert gemacht und behutsam legte ich ihr nun eine Hand an fahle Wangen.

Stricht federleicht eine graue Strähne ihrer Haare beiseite und begrüßte abermals ihr liebliches Lächeln mit einem mürrischen Grummeln meinerseits. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, selbst wenn ich es noch so sehr versucht hatte.

Mir als Saiyajin war eine lange Jugend praktisch mit in die Wiege gelegt worden. Unsere Zellen alterten viel langsamer als die der Menschen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich früher ein Mal so sehr beglückwünscht hatte, doch nun eher als einen so endlosen Fluch empfand.

Denn dies bedeutete, dass Bulma ihren Weg alleine antreten musste.

Dass ich ihr nicht folgen konnte, wo immer sie bald hingehen würde und wieder wurde der Kloß in meinem Hals so endlos schwer. Versuchte ich ihn gar auf ewig zu vertrieben, mochte sie es keineswegs mich so nachdenklich bis bedrückt zu sehen und mehr denn je entrang ich mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

Ein Lächeln, das nur ich ihr schenkte.

Nur ein Teil ihres Lebens werden durfte, doch lag es mehr denn je so falsch auf meinen Lippen. Erreichte keinesfalls meine Augen und somit kam es, dass sich nun eine zierliche, schwache Hand schon bald zitternd einen Weg auf meine Wange suchte.

Lieblich über vernarbte Haut strich, die mit den Jahren kaum gealtert war, doch ihre tat es um so mehr.

Lag mehr denn je wie Porzellan in ihrem mir so sehr geliebten Gesicht, das mit einem Mal all ihre Erschöpfung zeigte und langsam legte sich meine Hand nun auf die Ihre.

„Hey, großer, starker Mann...", flüsterte sie wieder und schenkte mir damit ein zweites Lächeln. Diesmal kaum noch die Tränen ihrer Augen zurückhalten könnend und somit sah ich es hinter bläulich schwachen Opalen mehr denn je so hilflos glänzen.

„... ist nicht fair, mir mit so einem Gesicht einen Guten Morgen zu wünschen.", lachte ihre Stimme schwach und strich dann abermals zaghaft über meine Wange.

Mehr denn je einem Zittern gleich und fester drückte ich ihre Hand an meine Haut.

Nahm diese dann behutsam in beide Hände und hauchte zarten Fingern einen sanften Kusse auf.

„_Harà subàth no' hòga..."_, hauchte ich ihr lieblich auf und drückte abermals einen Kuss auf ihre Finger. Jedem Einzelnen, bevor ich meiner Gefährtin dann in die Augen sah.

„...bàra'ha anàta nò kàla mèn.", beendete ich meinen Satz, der mehr denn je einem saiyanischen Segen glich und sah dann zufrieden in ihr liebevolles Lächeln.

_`Jeder Morgen soll der Deine sein, so wie jeder Zukünftige auch – bestehend in so ewiger Vollkommenheit.´_

Ich sah ihr schwaches Lächeln.

Sah wie es erleichtert über dünne Lippen wanderte und sich meine Gefährtin doch glatt zurück in weiche Kissen sinken ließ.

„Du ewiger Querkopf...", lächelte sie wieder und erhellte meine mir so ewig dunklen Stunden damit so vollkommen und abermals sah ich in ihre lachenden Züge.

Sah man sie so, sah sie glatt um die 35 bis 40 Jahre jünger aus. Erschien sie mir, wie damals und zu der Zeit, als ich sie in mein Herz gelassen hatte. Als sie noch kämpfte um jenes eine Sein, das ich damals für verloren hielt und gedacht hatte, nie mehr wirklich zu besitzen.

Doch sie hatte es geschafft.

Hatte es geschafft aus mir ein besseres Wesen zu machen. Gar all die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, die auch jetzt noch in meiner Seele hauste, aber dieser mir damals so unbedeutende Mensch schien über jene einen Fehler zu sehen, die alle in uns wohnten.

Bulma bewies nur damals so endlos wahre Größe, in dem sie diese einfach beiseite räumte und mir eine zweite Chance gab. Wobei sie das jetzt immer noch tat – auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise.

„Vegeta...?", fragte mich ihre brüchige Stimme wieder und abermals sah ich auf. Sah in diese mehr denn je erschöpften Züge, die nun an diesem Morgen ihre ganze Schwäche zeigten und abermals gefror mein Herz zu starrem, kalten Eis.

„...du hast nicht vergessen, was du mir versprochen hast?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Damit ihre Frage verneinend, die natürlich an mich gerichtet war und dennoch musste ich kurz über ihre Zweifel doch wahrhaft schmunzeln.

Wieso nahm sie an, dass ich das vergessen würde?

Hielt sie mich für so ignorant, dass ich ihren letzten Wunsch nicht erfüllte?

_`Anò Bakà-Onnà!´,_ würde ich ihr am liebsten an den Kopf werfen, doch diese drei Wörter weckten nur so endlos traurige Erinnerungen. Noch traurigere Gedanken meiner Seele und somit verwarf ich dieser auf später. Schloss sie hinter jene eine Türen, die in ferner Zukunft als Notfall dienen sollten, würde meine mir verlassene Welt bald ohne _sie_ noch leerer wirken,

Ohne _ihr_ Licht, das ewig für mich geleuchtet hatte, doch schon längst und seit vergangenen Tagen schienen Bulmas Zeiger auf Null zu stehen. Das spürte ich, mehr denn je so jeglicher Ehrlichkeit gleich und seit diesem einen Tag und als sie mir ihren letzten Wunsch mehr denn je zur Bedingung machte, schien auch sie selbst es zu wissen.

Zu wissen, dass sie bald gehen musste.

Zu spüren, dass sie nicht mehr genug Zeit mit mir hatte und dieses letzte Ableben wollte sie wahrlich zu etwas ihr so sehr Besonderem machen. Denn besondere Menschen verlangen nach besonderen Taten:

Nämlich ihrem letzten Abenteuer.

Sanft wehte die kühle Sommersbriese in meinem Haar und seufzend sog ich frische Luft in meine Lungen.

Hell schien die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen, azurblauen Himmel. Fast erschien es mir, als würde sich die Welt ein letztes Mal von ihrer schönsten Seite zeigen, nur um _ihr_ damit einen Gefallen zu tun und fester nahm ich Bulma in die Arme, als sie mehr denn je in meinen Händen fror.

Ich hatte ihr wärmende Kleidung übergezogen.

Gar ihren fragilen, schwachen Menschenkörper in einen dicken Mantel gepackt und dennoch schien sie so hilflos zu frieren, dass es mir doch glatt Sorge bereitete, sie könnte ihren letzten Wunsch nicht mehr erfüllen.

Mich glatt soweit zu treiben, dass ich fast zurück geflogen wäre; in die schützende Wärme der Capsule Corpoation hinein, doch hatte meine Gefährtin einfach nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Schmiegte sich dann enger an meinen eigenen Körper, gar mehr denn je einem sanften Streicheln gleich und wieder sah ich in ihr beruhigtes Gesicht, als wir weiter flogen.

Mehrere Wolkendecken durchbrachen, ließen wir die westliche Hauptstadt nun hinter uns und sahen auf das weite, offene Meer hinaus.

Lauschten dem sanften Rauschen der Wellen, während mehr denn je der salzige Geschmack des Meeres in der Luft lag und diesen Morgen zu so etwas Besonderem werden ließ.

„Sicher, dass er hier ist?", brummte ich wieder, als ich einen schwachen Blick auf den Radar in den Händen meiner Gefährtin warf, doch begrüßte mich abermals nur ein faltiges Lächeln. Strich sich Bulma gar in einer zittrigen Geste graue Strähnen ihrer Haare beiseite und legte mir dann aufmunternd eine Hand an die Wange.

„Willst du mich beleidigen, Vegeta?", lachte sie abermals und sah mir dann in dunkle Augen.

„Ich hab ihn erfunden, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Er hat uns noch nie fehlgeleitet.", brüskierte sie sich voller Stolze, doch die Art, wie es über ihre Lippen kam und so mehr denn je versteckt bezweifelnd, brachte mich doch glatt zum Schmunzeln.

Ja, sie hatte den Dragonball-Radar erfunden.

Mit seinem Erschaffen begann auch ihre Reise.

Ebenso die meine, denn wären diese Kugeln nicht gewesen, wäre ich niemals in ihre Welt gestoßen.

Niemals ein Teil dieser Gruppe geworden und wieder sah ich mulmigen Gefühls auf den kleinen Radar in Bulmas Händen, der mit einem ewig weilenden Piepsen den Standort des ersten Dragonballs anzeigte.

Dann einen weiten, langen Blick nach unten und rollte genervt mit den Augen, als ich in das tiefe Meer blickte, doch abermals lachte meine Gefährtin nur amüsiert auf.

„Ach was...", lächelte sie wieder und dennoch zitterte ihre Stimme vor so lauter Kälte, die mehr denn je durch ihren zerbrechlichen Körper wanderte und abermals sah ich besorgt in blaue Augen.

„Sag bloß der ach so große Saiyajin no Ouji kuscht vor ein bisschen kaltem Wasser?", triezte sie mich doch glatt und kniff mir dann aufmunternd in die linke Wange.

Ich knurrte.

Schüttelte sofort hastig den Kopf um diese Neckung zu vertreiben, doch abermals lachte meine Gefährtin nur amüsiert auf. So jeglicher Liebe gleich und nun ließ auch ich ein verstecktes Grinsen über meine Züge wandern.

Ich und kuschen?!

Na warte.

Eilig flog ich zu einer kleinen Klippe, die steil aus dem Meer hinausragte und ungefähr über unserem ersten Zielgebiet liegen musste. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, schien eher nur gute 20 bis 30 Meter hoch zu sein und setzte meine Gefährtin dann behutsam darauf ab.

Vergewisserte mich ein letztes Mal, dass sie auch ja sicher und behütet saß und drückte ihr dann den Radar in die Hand. Schwebte dann ein kleines bisschen zurück, sodass ich mich in einer guten Höhe über dem Wasserspiegel befand und ließ mich dann so einfach fallen.

Benutze dann doch glatt meinen Ki um meinen Flug noch zu beschleunigen und somit war die Fontäne, die bei meinem Eintritt durch die Wasseroberfläche in die Höhe schoss, an Größe nicht zu überbieten.

Noch während ich untertauchte, hörte ich ihr Lachen.

Hörte es ehrlich die mir so klarsten Dunkelheit wie Licht erhellen und sofort tauchte ich nach unten.

Stieß mich schneller denn je auf den Grund des Meeresboden und erblickte unter all den farbenprächtigen Korallen eben jenes eine Sein, das unser Abenteuer...

Nein...

Eher ihr letztes Abenteuer einleiten würde.

Schneller denn je schoss ich nach oben zurück.

Durchbrach die Oberfläche in weniger als 4 Millisekunden und abermals schoss so endlos salziges Wasser nach oben, als ich in die Lüfte schoss.

Dann in guter Höhe vor der Klippe abermals zum Stoppen kam und langsam auf meine Gefährtin hinzu schwebte, welche immer noch an gleicher Stelle saß.

Die Fontäne hatte sie nur minimal getroffen und dennoch wischte sie sich lachend glitzernde Tropfen aus den Haaren.

„Du bist doch verrückt, Vegeta.", lächelte sie wieder und besah sich dann ihrer ganzen nassen Sachen.

Hob gar anschuldigend einen Zipfel ihres Mantels in die Höhe, doch zuckte ich nur beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!", rief ich ihr doch glatt zu und abermals schüttelte sie nur lachend den Kopf.

Denn ja, das stimmte.

Ich war triefnass.

Bis auf die Knochen und wieder schüttelte ich mir sämtliche Tropfen vom Körper, als ich auf sie zuflog. Abwehrend hob sie die Hände, doch stieß sich mich keines Mal von sich, als ich meine Gefährtin abermals in eine schützende Umarmung zog und damit zurück in meine Arme. Immer noch ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen tragend und mehr denn je begleitete ich es.

Wieder setzten wir zum Flug an und während Bulma abermals auf den Radar in ihren Händen blickte, der uns den zweiten Standort der Kugeln anzeigen würde, begann ich meinen Ki steigen zu lassen.

Sie somit in meinen Armen zu wärmen und dankbar hauchte sie mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

Einen ehrlichen so mit dazu und wieder wurde das Loch in meinem Herzen größer denn je. Wissend, was am Ende dieses Tages auf mich warten würde.

Der zweite Dragonball lag an einem Ort, den ich nicht zwingend kannte, ein paar Mal in der Vergangenheit selbst gesehen hatte, aber nie die wahre Bedeutung dessen mein Eigen nannte. Meine Gefährtin erzählte mir einst in vergangenen Jahren, was es mit diesem Quitten-Turm auf sich hatte, doch stahl sich dieses Wissen schon bald wieder in Vergessenheit.

Dies war wohl der Ort, an dem es diese magischen Bohnen gab und neugierig sah ich von dem Fuße des Turmes bis ganz nach oben, doch kein Ende schien in Sicht.

Wie lang war dieses Ding denn, bitteschön?

„Der Dragonball scheint bei Meister Quitte selbst zu sein...", sprach Bulma sanft und sah dann noch ein Mal prüfend auf den Radar in ihren Händen.

Ich verzog derweil mürrisch das Gesicht.

Ach ja...

Die Katze.

Wie hätte ich das vergessen können und abermals warf ich meiner Gefährtin einen prüfenden Blick zu.

Ich trug sie Huckepack auf meinem Rücken, denn so hatte ich die letzten Meilen einfach besser fliegen können und brummend nickte ich dann nur mit dem Kopf.

„Na dann..." brachte ich bestärkt über meine Lippen, spannte dann den Körper an um mich schon mit einem schwungvollen Abstoß meines Ki´s in die Lüfte zu begeben, als mich Bulma doch glatt mit einem Finger in die Seite stupste und ich sofort erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Nicht so schnell, Mister.", lächelte sie doch glatt frech und sah dann in mein empörtes Gesicht.

„Fliegen ist nicht drinne, du musst schon klettern, Vegeta.", grinste sie zufrieden, als sie mein versteinertes Gesicht sah und abermals warf ich einen geschockten Blick nach oben.

Das... alles?!

Hatte sie den Verstand verloren?

Sofort warf ich einen versteinerten Blick in blaue Augen, doch erwiderte sie mein Unglauben nur mit einem Lächeln.

Doch ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Zuerst kaltes Wasser und dann das hier?

Ihre Kleidung war ja trocken – mein dunkelblauer Gi war wiederum immer noch so eisig kühl und mürrisch zog ich die Stirn in Falten.

Seufzte aber dann nur einfach aus, als mich ein zweiter Kuss aus meiner Starre weckte und machte mich dann ans Werk. Wenn es sie nur glücklich machte, würde ich jegliche Strapaze dieses verrückten Tages auf mich nehmen. Sofort und nur all zu gerne auf meine Schultern laden und schon bald hatte ich ein gutes Stück des Bodens hinter mir gelassen.

Man nahm an, dass diese _`kurze´_ Strecke eine Leichte für mich sein würde, doch musste ich nach 30 bis 40 Minuten glatt eine kurze Pause einlegen und mehr denn je nach Atem ringen.

Nicht, dass ich es spielend einfach geschafft hätte, doch ich merkte, wie der Ausblick meiner Gefährtin mehr denn je das Herz öffnete und nun warf auch ich einen schwachen Blick auf mein Umfeld.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Horizont.

Ließen die weiten Täler des Waldes mehr denn je vor so jeglicher Ruhe erstrahlen und die Schatten der Wolken, die sich nun in diesem Teil der Erde über den Himmel zogen, ließ dieses eine Sein einfach nur berauschend wirken.

Gar jener einen Kühle gleich, die dennoch nie mein Herz erreichen würde und abermals warf ich einen kurzen Blick in Bulmas zufriedenes Gesicht.

Engelsgleiche Züge, die mehr denn je in diesem Glanz des Tages so endlos befreit aussahen und für einen kurzen Moment all ihre Jugend aufleben ließ.

Vergangen jenes eine Alter, das mich die letzten Monate ihres Lebens wissen ließ, dass auch meine Gefährtin so verdammt einfach wie sterblich war.

Dass auch sie eines Tages einfach gehen; wie so etliche vor ihnen und mich so einsam wie noch nie alleine lassen würde.

Wieder wurde meine Kehle so eisig trocken.

Der Kloß in meinem Hals fester denn je und kurz war mir als schnürte mir ein unsichtbares Band die Kehle zu.

Ich rutschte ab.

Verlor doch glatt plötzlich den Halt, doch fing ich mich sofort wieder auf und spürte mehr denn je die besorgen Blicke meiner Gefährtin auf mir.

„Vegeta, alles klar?", fragte sie mich ehrlich und die kurzweilige Wärme, die sie mehr denn je in ihre Stimme legte...

Die mehr denn je verlauten ließ, dass sie selbst an diesen dunklen Tagen ausnahmslos an mich dachte, ließ mich meine Stimme mit einem Mal versagen.

Schaffte ich es nur noch kurz zu nicken, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg machte, weiter ihr Ziel zu erreichen und nach schweigsamen Minuten, die sich mehr denn je in die Ewigkeit hinzogen, schien ich unser Ziel erreicht zu haben.

Genießend jegliches Beisammensein, dass mir Bulma mit ihrer letzten Aufgabe schenkte, doch war mein Geist wie zweigeteilt und zu keinem wahren Urteil fähig.

Dragonball Nummer zwei befand sich in unserem Besitz und während ich mich nun mehr denn je gemächlich vom Quitten Turm entfernte, warf Bulma einen letzten Blick zurück.

Zurück auf ihre Freunde, die sie wahrlich nie mehr wieder sehen würde und behutsam nahm ich sie in meine Arme.

Vergaß mehr denn je die eigene Erschöpfung meines Körpers und machte mich auf den Weg.

Es war bereits später Vormittag als wie das Szenario zu wechseln schienen und nun über eine eher karge Landschaft flogen.

Hier und da erhaschten wir vereinzelte Städte, doch waren sie mit der Größe der westlichen Hauptstadt mit keinem Mal zu vergleichen und fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Nein...

Hier in dieser Gegend war ich noch nie gewesen und unsicher warf ich einen Blick auf den Radar in den Händen meiner Frau zurück.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind, Onnà?", fragte ich sie brummend, bis gar zweifelnd und sah dann in ein erschöpftes Gesicht.

Sie sah müde aus und wieder wog ich den Gedanken ab, Bulma zu packen und sofort mit ihr nach Hause zu fliegen, doch dies hier war ihr Wunsch und ich hatte ein mir letztes Versprechen gegeben.

_´Egal was auch passiert, Vegeta.`_, hatte mir meine Gefährtin die Bedingung gestellt und wieder hörte ich meine eigenen Stimme; so trostlos wie noch nie, als ich zusagte.

_`Egal was auch passiert.´_, hörte ich mich selbst erwidernd und nahm nicht wahr, wie ich diese Worte flüsternd über meine Lippen brachte.

Denn ich wusste, was passieren würde.

Wusste es ganz genau und wieder schluckte ich den trockenen Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter.

Wieder spürte ich ein Streicheln an meiner Wange und zaghaft sah ich auf.

Direkt in das liebevoll lächelnde Gesicht meiner Frau, das ich niemals wieder missen wollte und schluckte damit alle Angst hinunter, die dennoch nichts als Zweifel weckte.

Sah in ihre trüben Augen, die langsam und mehr denn je das helle Blau so leuchtender Opale verlieren würden und sah in mir so ehrliche Züge.

Sah in diese aufkeimende Stärke, die selbst noch ihren Tod überdauern sollte und kam mir in diesem einen Moment mehr denn je so völlig unbedeutend vor.

Unbedeutend meine ganze Stärke, denn meine Gefährtin schien mich in dieser bei weitem übertroffen zu haben.

Wir landeten auf einem großen Platze.

Irgendwie sah das ganze wie ein Ringfeld aus und verwirrt setzte ich meine Gefährtin auf staubigem Fußboden ab.

Die Kacheln waren vergilbt.

Mehr denn je so endlos staubig und der große Platz; eingezäunt durch eine Mauer und mehr denn je so zweifelnd in der Wüste stehend, kam mir mehr denn je so vollkommen verlassen vor.

„Das große Turnier...", setzte Bulma an, doch wurde sie prompt von einem Hustenreiz unterbrochen, als rauchiger Staub ihre Kehle emporstieg.

Sofort war ich an ihrer Seite.

Stütze ihre schwache Form wo ich nur konnte und dankbar sah sie mir in die Augen.

„Hier kämpfte Son-Kun das erste mal als kleiner Junge in den großen Wettkämpfen.", begann sie ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und schritt dann langsam über staubigen Boden.

Wackliger denn je und wieder lief ich prüfend neben ihr um auch ja einen möglichen Sturz abzufangen. Doch lächelte sie einfach nur, zwecks meiner ganzen Fürsorge, die sie so nicht von mir kannte.

Na ja... eher nicht so offensichtlich und wieder stütze ich sie sanft, als sie über einen tiefen Riss in der Erde beinahe gestolpert wäre.

Hier fing also alles an?

Hier hatte mein Rivale und vielleicht noch mir letzter Freund, der mir geblieben war, das Kämpfen gelernt.

Hier fand alles seinen Anfang und würde auch sein Ende finden und abermals sah ich auf den Radar, dessen Piepsen nun immer lauter und lauter wurde.

„Der Dragonball muss in einer der Erdspalten liegen...", flüsterte Bulma schwach und deutete dann mit einer Hand auf den Boden unter uns.

Sanft drängte ich sie zur Seite, denn für das was ich nun vorhatte, konnte ich sie nicht so sonderlich in meiner Nähe gebrauchen und als ich mich ein letztes Mal vergewissert hatte, dass meine Gefährtin in sicheren Schatten stand; gar angelehnt an rissigen Mauern, kniete ich mich zu Boden.

Stieß beide Hände zwischen gesprungenes Gestein und begann dann meinen Ki steigen zu lassen.

Die Erde bebte.

Wandte sich gar unter meinen Fängen und dennoch musste es so bitter sein, als sich die Erde zu spalten begann. Ich vorsichtiger denn je die Trümmer der Erde beiseite schob und damit ein gewaltiges Erdbeben weckte, das dennoch keines war und nur minimalen Schaden anrichten würde.

Kurz warf ich noch mal einen letzten Blick auf meine Frau zurück.

Immer noch stand sie schützend am Rande, gar Abseits jenen einen Trubels und schien mit einem Lächeln über mich zu wachen. Schien gar liebevoller denn je sanfte Züge auf mein Sein zu schicken und in diesem einen Moment wünschte ich mir so sehr zu wissen, was sie wirklich dachte. Wie sie die Welt mit ihren Augen sah und was es in ihr weckte, doch würde diese Frage wohl für immer so endlos unbeantwortet für mich bleiben.

Dragonball Nummer Drei war schnell in dem zugehörigen Lederbeutel verstaut und unsicher gab ich ihn meiner Gefährtin in ihre Hände zurück.

Vier sollten noch folgen und je eher wir ans Ende unsere Reise kamen, desto mulmiger wurde mir zumute.

Es war, als würde man Stück für Stück zerfallen.

Gar irgendwie neben sich stehen und mit eigenen Augen beobachten, wie dein eigenes Leben grausamer denn je in Stücke gerissen wird.

Abermals hob ich schweigsam in die lüfte ab.

Trug meine Gefährtin wieder auf meinen Armen und genoss einfach nur ihre Wärme, die an diesem Tag als Einzige mein Herz erfüllen sollte.

Wir schwiegen.

Eigentlich den ganzen Flug über, aber Worte waren auch nicht zwingend notwendig.

Ich spürte, wie Bulma mehr denn je erschöpfter auf meinen Armen wurde und ein paar mal hielt ich inne. Setzte gar zur Landung an um ihr eine Pause zu gönnen, denn die Luft war in so immensen Höhen sicherlich zu dünn für sie und einige Male suchte ich doch glatt nach einer Quelle frischem Wasser.

Behutsam half ich ihr beim Trinken und sah mehr denn je in ausgezehrte Züge.

In matte Opale, die mich dennoch mit einem Lächeln wissen ließen, genau das richtige zu tun und wieder nahm ich meine Gefährtin behutsam auf die Arme.

Bereit ihr Abenteuer weiter bestehen zu lassen und somit dauerte es nicht lange, bis wir den uns nächsten Ort erreichen.

„Ich bin sicher, du erkennst es, oder?", fragte mich eine kratzige Stimme und unsicher sah ich auf ein wüstenähnliches Plateau zurück.

Das...

Das konnte nicht sein und langsam schwebte ich zu Boden, als ich immer noch die Trümmer der Stadt erblickte, welche damals durch unseren Einschlag in ihrer Existenz beraubt wurde.

„Sicherlich haben sie die Stadt wieder aufgebaut, aber diesen Ort so gelassen wie er war.", lächelte Bulma müde und lehnte sich dann abermals an meine Brust zurück.

„Ihr habt damals ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet, Nappa und... du.", flüsterte sie lächelnd und sah mir dann in die Augen, doch konnte ich ihren Blick einfach nicht erwidern. Zu ergriffen von eben jenem Moment, den uns die Dragonballs ein letztes Mal sehen ließen und sah schweigsam über eine immer noch zerstörte Natur.

Deutlich konnte man noch die Einschlaglöcher erkennen, mit denen wir damals in den Planeten schlugen und damit unsere Geschichte ins Rollen brachte.

_`Wie lange... war das jetzt her?´_, fragte ich mich verwirrt und versuchte in meinem Geist die Jahre zu zählen, welche verstrichen waren, doch erschien es mir so endlos schwer.

Ja gar unmöglich und wieder ließ ich bestehende Augen über die Spuren längst vergangener Tage wandern, bis mich abermals ein Streichen an meiner Wange zurück ins Hier und Jetzt holte.

Dann ein Fingerzeig auf den Radar in ihren Händen und wieder suchte ich die Umgebung nach dem vierten Dragonball ab.

Ich fand ihn, irgendwo hinter einem Gestrüpp und zittrig drückte ich ihn meiner Gefährtin in die Hand.

Blieben... nur noch drei und mit diesem einen Mal wurde mir so schlecht wie noch nie.

Wurde mir gar schwindelig, dass ich mich doch glatt setzten wollte. Doch vertrieb ich mir diese Schwäche, mit der ich meiner Onná sicherlich mehr Sorge bereitet hätte, als sie mir und stieß mich dann in den Himmel ab.

Wütender denn je, denn ich wollte diesen Ort nur noch vergessen. Einfach nur vergessen, da er zu viele Erinnerungen weckte, doch würde das nicht das zwingend Einzige sein, was haltlosen Schmerz in meine Seele trieb. Denn wie hieß es so schön?

Die Sünden der Vergangenheit holen uns immer wieder ein – bis wir sie beglichen haben.

Meine Seele brach, als ich über jenem einen Szenario schwebte, das ich zu Vergessen glaubte.

Das ich zu Vergessen versuchte; jede verdammte, bittere Nacht, doch war es so unmöglich wie noch nie.

So schier unmöglich, hier einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und wieder hielt ich den Atem an.

Sah ein letztes Mal auf den Radar in Bulmas Händen nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass mir hier niemand einen Streich spielte, doch bleib die Wahrheit bestehend vor meinen Augen und so wahrhaft wie noch nie.

Denn bis jetzt hatte ich nur eine vage Vermutung gehabt, was den genauen Aufenthaltsort der Dragonballs anbelangte, doch nun schien sich mein Verdacht bestätigt.

Irgendetwas ging hier doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Jede Etappe, die wir hinter uns ließen, schien genaustens Bulmas Leben zu beschreiben.

Eher so mehr denn je wichtige Bestandteile davon, doch... schien auch dies hier ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens zu sein?

Jener eine Tag, an dem ich mich selbst entschied mein eigenes Leben zu opfern, nur dass sie alle überleben konnten?

Gar versuchte eine alte Sünde nicht mehr sein zu lassen und wieder war mir, als fühlte ich die Hitze meines eigenen Körpers steigen. Als spürte ich jenes eine, innere Feuer, das meinen Ki mit einem Mal in die Höhe schnellen ließ, als ich den Dämonen Boo in seine atomarsten Teile pulverisierten wollte. Und meine eigene Seele gleich noch mit dazu.

Ich zitterte und diesmal war es nicht die Kälte, welche sich durch meinen Körper fraß und mein Leben mehr denn je um hundert achtzig Grad zu drehen schien.

Sondern die eigene Gewissheit, wie sehr ich in meinem Leben eigentlich wirklich versagt hatte. So viele Fehler beging und all das Übel praktisch vor unsere Schwelle holte.

„Es ist... nicht deine Schuld.", hörte ich Bulmas zaghaftes Flüstern. So nahe an meinem Ohr, das es mir abermals eine Gänsehaut verschaffte und verschleiert sah ich in ihren sanften Blick.

Spürte, wie sie mehr denn je zittrige Hände an meine Wangen legte und vernarbte Haut unter rissigen Daumen mehr denn je zu liebkosen schien.

„Noch niemals war es das...", hörte ich ihre sanfte Stimme sagen und weckte damit nichts als Dunkelheit in mir. Nichts als dieses eine kalte Eis, das mehr denn je in meiner Seele wuchs und von einem schlechten Gewissen in keinster Weise zu entschuldigen war.

Doch sie konnte es – weil sie wusste wer ich war und was aus mir gemacht wurde.

„...und wird es jemals sein."

Wieder folgte ein Kuss, doch diesmal auf meine Stirn.

Setzte sich zitternd auf vernarbte Haut, sodass ich doch glatt beklemmt zu schlucken begann und nun so vollkommen ehrlich meine eigenen Tränen hinter meinen Augen brennen spürte.

Etwas, das ich mir eisern und verbissen an diesem Tag verboten hatte und schwach schüttelte ich zaghaft den Kopf. Sah gar zur Seite und hoffte, das meine Gefährtin das Beben meines eigenen Körpers nicht bemerken würde, doch wieder folgte ein so ehrlicher Blick.

Nichts als Liebe gebend und weniger der Liebe verlangend, da Bulma trotzdem wusste, dass ich diese ihr dennoch geben würde. Immer und immer wieder, bis...

Der Tag des Abschieds kam.

Wir fanden den Dragonball unter massigem Geröll von Steinen.

Das er nicht zerstört worden war glich einem Wunder und behutsam wischte ich bestehenden Staub und Dreck von goldenem Glanze, bevor ich ihm meiner Gefährtin in die Hände gab.

Fünf von sieben Kugeln hatten wir beisammen und schweigsam traten wir nun den Rückweg an.

Der sechsten Dragonball befand sich in unserer Obhut selbst, denn ich hatte ihn vor etlichen Tagen gefunden und mit in die CC gebracht. Er trug einen Stern und lag seit diesen mehreren Wochen in unserem Tresor versteckt.

Gar behütet vor so gierigen Augen und der Flug zurück nach Hause dauerte nicht lange und dennoch ließ ich mir mehr Zeit als sonst.

Bulma fror mehr denn je in meinen Armen und enger zog ich den schützenden Mantel um ihre ausgezehrte Form.

Es war bereits später Mittag, als wir auf dem Balkon der Capsule Corporation landeten und in uns schweigsame Räume eintraten.

Bulmas Eltern waren schon lange tot.

Schienen schon vor so etlichen Jahren das Zeitliche gesegnet zu haben und unsere Kinder hatten schon längst das Haus verlassen.

Trunks, mittlerweile gute 35 Menschenjahre alt schien besser denn je die CC als Juniorchef zu vertreten und war kaum noch bis fast gar nicht in seinem Elternhaus anwesend.

Bra, welche grausamer denn je, das perfekte Ebenbild ihrer jungen Mutter angenommen hatte, war ebenso in eine größere Stadt gezogen.

Sie studierte... irgendetwas mit Medialer Technologie, was nicht so ganz in meinen Geist wollte, aber immerhin war ich glücklich, dass sie zumindest in so ähnliche Fußstapfen wie ihre Mutter stieg. Das würde Bulmas Abschied von dieser Welt um einiges leichter machen, doch so schnell wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell vertrieb ich ihn auch wieder.

Hielt meine Onnà mehr denn je so endlos beschützend in meinen Armen und sah mich dann in den verlassenen Wohnräumen unseres zu Hauses um.

Wie still alles zu sein schien; zog langsam jegliches Leben von dannen und erst jetzt, als ich in eisiger Stille des verlassenen Wohnzimmers stand und die Sonne mehr denn je hinter so dicken Wolken verschluckt wurde...

Sich gar eine trübe Dämmerung in jene eine Räume schob, schien ich langsam zu begreifen, welche große Veränderung _ihr_ Verschwinden mit sich bringen würde.

Wie alleine es mich zurück lassen würde, so völlig stumpfsinnig, bis gar eintönig in den Alltag hinein lebend.

Gar jeglichem Antrieb beraubt und wieder brannten meinen Augen mehr denn je verräterisch, als sich ein boshaftes Knurren aus meiner Kehle stahl.

Das... Das konnte sie nicht machen.

Einfach nicht machen und mich hier alleine in ihrer Welt zurück lassen. Was.. war ich denn schon ohne sie?

Ohne sie fehlte es mir an jeglichem Sinn, gar so endloser Bedeutung.

Ohne ihr sanftes Lächeln, welches mich immer so voller Güte gar endloser Liebe angesehen hatte, würde ich diese tristen Tage nicht überstehen können und nun wandte ich dann doch den Kopf zur Seite.

Presste bestehende Lider fest zusammen und hoffte, das meine Tränen in ihren Höhlen bleiben würden.

Nicht zum Ausdruck kommen sollten, doch schienen meine Mauern schwächer denn je und erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich abermals Bulmas Hand auf meiner Haut spürte.

„Vegeta...", rügte sie mich abermals sanft und fasst mich dann unterm Kinn. Zwang mich somit, sie anzusehen und schüttelte doch glatt liebevoll den Kopf, als sie in meine Augen sah und all meinen Schmerz, der damit und mit diesem einen Tag niemals wieder vergehen würde.

„Du hast es doch versprochen...", lächelte sie wieder und drückte dann ihre Stirn an die meine.

Wiederholte nun jene eine Geste, die ich eigentlich immer ihr hatte zukommen lassen und wieder starb ein Teil meiner Seele. Ein Teil meines Herzens, als mir mehr denn je bewusst wurde, wie nahe wir eigentlich am Abschied standen und wieder brannten meine Augen so verräterisch trübe.

Doch hielten sich meine Tränen wackerer denn je, auch wenn es in meinem Inneren ganz schön anders aussah und mehr denn je so völlig aufgewühlt.

Der Sechste Dragonball befand sich nach wie vor in unserem Tresor. Direkt im Schlafzimmer liegend und auf dem Weg dahin ließ ich mir extra Zeit und klapperte alle Räume noch mal ab. Es glich, eher einem stummen Abschied, als einem freudigen Wiedersehen, den ich hier vollführte. Denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich Bulma nicht mehr lebend mit nach Hause bringen würde.

Das sickerte mehr denn je in meinen Geist und erstickter denn je rang ich nach Atem, während sich meine Gefährtin Zeit nahm, jeden Raum noch ein Mal unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Alles so einzuspeichern, wie sie es einst gelebt und für sich aufgebaut hatte und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass mit ihrem Sterben auch ein Teil von mir gehen würde.

Denn...

War das hier noch mein zu Hause, wenn meine Gefährtin nicht mehr zu existieren schien und ihren langen Weg der Reise angetreten hatte?

Was füllte unser Leben eigentlich mit Emotionen; gar so endlos wahrer Liebe, wenn wir nicht jene um uns hatten, mit denen wir es teilen konnten?!

Waren es Erinnerungen; gar so liebevolle Emotionen, die im Wandler der Zeit dennoch mehr denn je in Vergessenheit gerieten?

Oder waren es eher die Personen an sich, die wir in unser Leben ließen und dieses erst so richtig lebenswert machten?!

Es war später Abend, trübe in der Dämmerung liegend, als wir uns auf den Weg zu unserer letzten Etappe machten.

Einen Weg, den ich nicht zwingend gehen wollte, eher würde ich mich eisern weigern und zur Not mich selbst an massigen Beton ketten; wenn ich nur konnte, doch hatte ich Bulma mein Wort gegeben.

Hatte versprochen sie auf diesem ihr letzten Abenteuer zu begleiten. Gar einem Wunsch, eine alte Liebe neu aufleben zu lassen und schwach blinzelte sie auf den Radar, den sie immer noch in zittrigen, schwachen Händen hielt.

Ich trug sie durch die Lüfte.

Mehr denn je die Nähe ihres Körpers spürend.

Jene eine Wärme, die in der letzten Zeit mehr denn je gewichen war, doch niemals ganz aus meiner Erinnerung verstreichen würde. Gar dem schwachen Klopfen ihres Herzens lauschend, das in den letzten Stunden mehr denn je beängstigende Aussetzer angenommen hatte und so umstandslos wie noch nie in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden schien.

Hörte ihrem rasselndem Atem, der mehr denn je nach Überleben rang und verzweifelt versuchte ich sterbende Züge aus meinem Geist zu streichen.

Versuchte zu verdrängen, jenes eine Bild, das ich für ewig bei mir tragen würde, aber dennoch wusste, dass sie so nicht gewesen war.

Bulma war eine starke Frau gewesen.

Eine, die sich nie und auch nur ansatzweise von irgendjemandem hatte unterkriegen lassen.

Selbst von so einem wie mir nicht und kurz huschte doch glatt ein schwaches Lächeln über meine Lippen. Auch wenn es mehr denn je ein so endlos Trauriges war.

Wieder sprachen wir kein Wort.

Ich glaube, am Ende waren Worte nicht mehr zwingend notwendig, sondern ließ nur Taten folgen und wieder bettete ich die Frau in meinen Armen enger an meinen Körper, als sie abermals zu erschaudern begann.

Mehr denn je förmlich meine Nähe zu suchen schien und tröstlich drückte ich ihr einen sanften Kuss auf einen silbrig grauen Schopfe.

Natürlich brachte uns der Radar hierher.

Mal ehrlich, etwas anderes hätte ich nun auch nicht mehr zwingend erwartet und sachte landete ich vor dem Haus, das ein mal das Seine gewesen war.

Na ja, eher das von ganz früher, das hatte mir Kakarott jedenfalls ein Mal erzählt und behutsam setzte ich Bulma auf dem Boden ab, als wir zu landen schienen.

Wacklig stand sie auf ihren Beinen, lief aber bestimmend einige Schritte vorwärts, und ergriffen suchte sie meine Hand. Schien mehr denn je zu wollen, dass ich sie auf ihrem letzten Weg begleitete und ohne weiter Fragen zu stellen, war ich wieder an ihrer Seite.

Schien gar ein letztes Mal einen Ort aufzusuchen, der für sie von so endloser Bedeutung war, doch für mich nur eisige Stille tragen würde.

Ein Ort, der wahrlich die Anfänge unserer ganzen Zusammenkunft beschrieb und eine kleine Freundschaft so bedeutsam wachsen konnte.

Ja...

Hier hatte alles angefangen.

Hier ein kleiner Junge auf ein junges Mädchen getroffen, vor nun so vielen Jahren, die ewig zurück lagen und um ehrlich zu sein, diese Begegnung konnte ich mir nur all zu gut vorstellen.

Ich kannte meine Gefährtin inzwischen ziemlich gut und wusste, dass sie anhand Kakarotts saiyanischem Schweif sicherlich an ihrem Weltbild gezweifelt hatte und wieder schüttelte ich doch glatt lachend den Kopf.

Wahrlich... das wäre sicherlich eine sehenswerte Begegnung gewesen, doch leider war es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht vergönnt, ein Teil der Gruppe zu sein. Gar... ein Teil der Gruppe zu werden, doch Bulma hatte es irgendwie geschafft.

Hatte es geschafft mich in ihre Reihen zu holen, so dass ich sie nun nicht mehr von Außen betrachten musste und abermals warf ich einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf eben jene Frau, die nun langsam zu dem kleinen Schuppen lief. Dann verrostete Türen aufstieß und in ein staubiges Innenleben trat.

Kakarott war schon lange fort.

Schien damals einen ihn unbestimmten Weg eingeschlagen zu haben, der ihn mit Shen-Long verschwinden ließ.

Was wirklich passiert war, wussten wir nicht.

Irgendwann war seine Aura einfach nicht mehr da.

In keinster Weise fühlbar und dieser Bastard hatte uns doch glatt alle in so ungewissem Glauben gelassen, er würde eines Tages wiederkehren. Doch das hatte er nicht getan und mich mehr denn je beklemmend zurück gelassen.

Nun schien ich wirklich der Letzte meiner Art zu sein.

Ein trauriger Gedanken, wenn ihr mich fragt, doch war es mit nichts zu vergleichen, was noch folgen sollte.

Die letzte Kugel war natürlich die mit den vier Sternen und gar schon schwach lag sie in Bulmas Griffe, als sie aus dem kleinen Schuppen trat.

Woher sie die Kraft nahm noch eigenständig zu laufen, war mir mehr denn je so völlig schleierhaft, doch als sie erschöpft drohte so plötzlich zusammenzuklappen, war ich sofort an ihrer Seite.

Nahm sie abermals auf meine Arme und betetet sie dann an meinen Körper.

„Ich danke dir...", flüsterte sie leise, während sie den letzten Dragonball in Händen hielt, doch nun nur noch Augen für mich hatte.

Abermals ein mattes Blau in dunklen Opalen versank und damit all jene Gefühle in mir weckte, die ich mir bis dato verboten hatte. Doch nun einfach nicht mehr konnte.

„Danke, dass du diesen letzten Weg mit mir gegangen bist.", flüsterte sie wieder und drückte mich dann so fest an sich. „Danke, dass du dein Versprechen nicht gebrochen hast, Vegeta."

Nun hörte ich ihr Wimmern.

Spürte ihre ganzen Tränen, die mehr denn je ihre aschfahle Haut hinab liefen und langsam die Meine benetzte.

So endlos ihre ganze Angst zeigte, obwohl sie doch die ganze Zeit so überaus stark gewesen war und behutsam nahm ich sie erneut an mich.

Nicht wissend, was ich sagen sollte, denn diesen Moment hatte ich mir in keinster Weise herbei gesehnt. Ja trödele sogar herum, sodass sich dieser Tag bis in alle Ewigkeit hinziehen würde, doch leider hatte alles ein mal ein Ende.

Wir alle waren vergänglich – so auch sie und dennoch konnte und wollte ich es nicht akzeptieren.

Nein!

Das konnte ich einfach nicht.

„Versprich mir... keine Dummheiten zu machen, okay?", zitterte ihre Stimme ehrlicher denn je und abermals presste sie meine Stirn nun an die ihre. Hauchte mir mehr denn je so ehrliche Küsse auf die Wangen. Gar jeglicher Liebe gleich, doch konnte ich einfach nur noch wortlos nicken, als so ehrliche Tränen meine Augen verließen.

Spürte, langsam in meiner Seele, wie man mir grausamer denn je den Boden unter den Füßen riss und ich somit nur noch fiel.

Symbolisch in ein schwarzes Loch und damit all meine Versprechen mit einem Mal zu Nichte machte.

Doch würde ich es immer und immer wieder versuchen sie einzuhalten und wieder nahm ich Bulma fester in meine Arme.

Das ich jemals für einen Menschen so fühlen würde, hätte ich mir niemals zu träumen gewagt und dennoch war es so.

Dennoch erschien es das mir Wunderbarste auf der ganzen Welt und somit war für mich so völlig klar, dass wir keinen Wunsch an den heiligen Drachen hatten.

Gar versuchten ihr Leben um klägliche Monate zu verlängern, denn...

Was würde das bringen?

Der Schmerz würde der Gleiche sein und sie nur unnötig leiden lassen.

„Bring mich... nach Hause, Vegeta..." flüsterte meine Gefährtin ihr ein letztes Mal, während sich sanfte Lider nun so endlos schlossen. Vergänglich machten all den Schmerz und jegliche Pein, die für diesen mir so sehr geliebten Engel nun ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Aber der den meinen erst beginnen lassen würde.

Gar mir so sehr geliebte blaue Augen auf ewig verwehrt bleiben würden und ein letztes Mal hauchte ich ihr einen Kuss auf mir so sehr geliebte Lippen, die nur noch einen Wunsch an mich hegten.

Einen Einzigen und den ich ihr nur zu gerne erfüllen wollte.

_Bring mich nach Hause._


End file.
